Little Fireworks
by MadHattess
Summary: This is a companion fic to Vick330's 'What If...' fic. It is set during the characters' childhood. Future installments may or may not follow.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, not even a little bit. Well, I own several of the games, but apparently that doesn't count.

Notes: As I said in the summary, this takes place in the continuity of Vick330's "What if..." I thank him doubly for letting me write in his universe and for giving me so much valuable feedback on this and other stories. Now, if you haven't read his fics (or at very least the "What If" one) go do it now!

Little Fireworks

The others didn't appreciate how much Edom and Cidalya provided for them. Young Zelda knew all too well, that beyond those two and the other six children of the orphanage, she had no family and nowhere to go. She didn't really understand what the war was, let alone what it was about. She did know that it could have ruined everything for them, and in a way had, until they were rescued by the handsome sorcerer and his knight. How close were they to losing everything again? She didn't want to know.

There was one other child, she thought, who might understand their situation. Quisto was so smart about everything. He could be bossy, but only Sofie was stupid, or stubborn enough not to believe that Quisto Trepe. Those two had some of the nastiest arguments. Of course the nastiest fights were always between Qualla and Sofie. Quisto and Stephen could rough house when they wanted to, but Qualla and Sofie's fights got Ugly, with a capital 'U'. And since 'Brother' had gone missing, things had only gotten worse.

Irma was another kid that behind all her silliness might understand. Of all of them she was the calmest, the only one that didn't fight. Zelda had asked her about that once and had been told 'why fight when you can use manipulation?' Irma had smiled brilliantly then and wandered off before Zelda could admit she had no idea what that meant. The tall girl must have just found out the word today and wanted to use it. Irma Kineas was weird that way...

Well, when Zelda thought about it, most of them probably understood, but, and she reassured herself this assumption was true, that didn't mean that they **appreciated** it. They owed everything to Edom and Cidalya and all they had was each other. But sometimes that was saying a lot. Sometimes, everything was good between them. The best example she could think of was that night that was a long time ago to her reckoning. It had been over two years.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephen Tilmitt had been instrumental in Operation Fireworks and Quisto and Qualla had served as lookouts as he nabbed the goods. Now, thanks to their efforts, five children were about to have a very good time – or so they thought. Stephan and Sophie lit their sparklers first. Quisto was trying to get them to keep their voices down when they heard the high pitched squeal that they all knew meant trouble.

"Kids awen't supposed ta do fireworks! Yoo're gonna get in twouble!" Zelda exclaimed, having uncovered their plans- from which she'd been left out. She was summoning her righteous fury before reporting to Edom.

"Shut it, Ginger Chickie! Just 'cause yoo're too chickin ta do fireworks don't mean we can't."

Sofie's shouts caused Zelda to shake with anger, and made Quisto cringe. Sofie always made things worse and as usual it was up to him to fix things. "Quiet, Sofie!" He silenced one blonde girl and turned her attention to the other. "Wait Zelda. It's ok..." Looking for something to appease his friend and keep them out of trouble, his eyes focused on the unlit sparkler in his hand. "Look, yoo can have mine." He smiled at her, "Please play with us."

It was still wrong for kids to do fireworks without Patron there, but she was touched by the gesture. Quisto wanted her to be included with them, and was willing to give up his share of the fireworks. And it looked really fun. "...OK."

Zelda walked over to where Quisto waited and shyly reached out. "Here," Quisto even smiled as he gave her the sparkler, then started helping her light it since Zelda was still a little (only a little!) scared of fire. It lit in an explosion of sparks that made her jump. Just as soon as her heart steadied though, she saw how pretty and magical it looked, she was completely recovered. She ran out dancing with the rest of them, waving their magic wands while Quisto stood back, laughing.

For seconds, or minutes, or however long it lasted, they could do anything. They could cast spells and fight monsters. They could float. There was nothing that couldn't be saved and nothing unbeatable. Nothing was unobtainable so long as The Lighthouse Team were the ones doing the saving, beating, or obtaining. For a while they believed they could save the world. Maybe they had never really stopped believing it. Perhaps they never would stop believing.


End file.
